Multi-Universal Corruption
by TACKTeam
Summary: In a long time ago, in a galaxy far far away, the guardians were created, in order to protect those seemed by an evil ancient entity. Now, they are in a mission to save the Louds from corruption and evil. They will fight dangers, problems, and even themselves. Will they be able to succeed?
1. Chapter 1

A portal appeared into a room completely dark, said portal providing only a little bit of illumination. It glowed an icy blue and gave off a chilly feeling, frosting the objects surrounding it. A person stepped out of the portal.

' _Hey, how did you get there already?'_ A sharp and somewhat raspy female voice spoke through the person's communicator.

"Because you're slow, that's why." the person responded, in a deeper and also somewhat raspy but still recognisably female voice.

A second portal appeared in the same room, this time it brought more lightning in the room. It glowed a light yellow tone, letting small sparks spread across the environment. From it, another entity came in.

"If you want her to be quick, next time don't freeze her in place," a deep and dark male voice said to the first person.

"You're no fun." the first person responded but said no more.

As a third portal opened up, strong gusts of cool wind came from it, blowing some light objects in all different directions. It had a white tone. A third entity enters, as the portal closes behind her. "Knock it off you two, I have no time for your childish bickering and nonsense." The third female said with a firm tone of voice.

A fourth portal opened up a second after the other one, it was orange and it released a massive heat. A fourth entity entered into the room, a small orange glow glowing where the eyes would be. "Shut it, windy." The sharp, raspy female voice hissed.

"Heh, no need to get all _fired up,_ Cryst." the person from the first portal snickered at her pun. Said person was short and thin, and had dirty blonde frizzy long hair with an ice blue streak running through it. She had many scars on her face and arms; some new and bleeding, others old and gray.

"Shut up before I shut you up, Azaly." The girl named Cryst threatened, her orange eyes glowing furiously while she raised her fist. She was fairly tall, and had muscle for a girl. Her skin was tannish while she had red hair and orange eyes. She has burn scars around her forearms which were covered by long, fingerless gloves.

"I'd like to see you try." the girl named Azaly growled, the ice blue streak taking over and frost appearing in her hair. Her deep blue eyes glowed brightly.

"Could you two shut your mouths for at least ten seconds? I'm tired of having to watch over you two like little puppies. I'm your leader, not your owner." Asserted the third female, named Iona, shooting Azaly and Cryst a dirty glare. Iona stood, at an average height for her stature. Her hair was long and silver, in the style of waterfall braid. Her arms, and exposed area of her chest from her shirt, were covered in many lines, that curled at the end, to resemble the wind, with one set of scars wrapping around her arm like a shirt sleeve.

"Tch, let's get this over with." Cryst crossed her arms and scoffed.

"Fine. What are we supposed to do here?" Azaly demanded, tapping her right foot impatiently.

"You all know what we have to do here, this is the last version of them we have to save," the only male in the room said. His name was Corror. He had platinum blond hair, and pale white skin. Quite tall and thin, his arms were filled with scars, mostly resembling lightning bolts, except they were totally black.

"We already did this before, and we know where we have to go." Corror said, annoyed. "This time, let's try not let them be captured,"

"Oh shut your trap, Corror. It wasn't my fault that one of them was an asshole and let his own sister get captured." Azaly exclaimed loudly, dramatically throwing her hands in the air.

"I know that, Azaly, but it's not like she was the only one," Corror said. "The thing is, we have been losing lots of survivors, and we are all the ones to blame. I'm just tired of losing people to _them."_ he said, shaking his head in disgust.

"Those boys are still crying over their sister, and I wish I could've done something to stop _them_." Cryst stated, muttering the last word with disgust.

"There was nothing you could have done. Unfortunately, this was inevitable." Iona replied.

"They are still going to pay for this." Corror said. His eyes began shining white, just like his scars, and small sparks were coming from his fingertips.

"Quit your whining. Iona, where are the last versions located?" Cryst turned to the leader.

Azaly turned to her as well, taking her shirt off, displaying some rather toned abs and an electric blue sports bra, and getting into a fighting stance. "Yeah! The longer we wait here, the less time we have before _it_ strikes!"

"Well, I would guess their house, but we should spread. We don't know whenever any of the siblings is somewhere else on town," Corror suggested.

"Keep your shirt on, Azaly. And yes, Corror is right. I believe they are split up in four locations." Iona said, as she focused. She could see them all still at school.

Azaly proceeded to put her shirt back on while keeping her stance.

"Well, I'm going to the house," Corror opened a portal with the same yellow tone as the one he used to enter.

"Not so fast there. I need you to go collect the youngest child from the Royal Woods Daycare Center, and collect the smart girl and the twins from the Elementary School. The smart girl is in the kindergarten room. The twins are in their music class."

"Fine," he closed the portal and opened a new one. "Whatever information I can get from the smart one, I'll let you know. I don't think the baby or the twins will know anything useful." he said, as he entered the portal and vanished from the room.

"Can I get information on the short-tempered sporty one, the joker and the eldest? They'll be the ones we need the most, besides the middle one." Cryst demanded.

"The sporty one is at Royal Woods Middle School- precise location: class room 306. As for the eldest sister and joker, they are currently at Royal Woods High School. Joker is in the theater, Eldest is in the gymnasium."

"What about that goth kid who proclaimed himself the 'Duke of Darkness' or something like that? He might know something." Azaly suggested.

"It's 'Duchess of Darkness', Azaly, this is the female version." Cryst corrected while giving her a stern glare.

"Oh yeah. Well okay, but after this, we need to ask her male counterpart too. He's already given us some good advice." Azaly explained

"You will find the Duchess of Darkness at Royal Woods Elementary, classroom 118." Iona said

"What about the ditzy and the middle one? We need them too." Cryst remembered the crew

"The ditzy one is at the High School. She is in a math classroom. The middle one is at the Elementary School, classroom 210."

"I'll go after those . Even if I have to travel to two places, I think I can do it." the icy young woman volunteered, already creating a portal and jumping in. Once she did, it disappeared without a trace.

"Leave the eldest, sporty and the joker to me." The red haired woman stated as she opened her own portal.

Time to visit Royal Woods, dimension OG-11.

* * *

A yellow portal opened, and the man came out of it. He closed the portal before anyone noticed something awkward about him. He took a deep breath. "Uh, small kids school, smell of piss and sweaty children," he then noticed something wet, so he took a look down. He was standing inside a toilet.

"AHHHHHHH!," He screamed with a high pitch, and quickly jumped out of the object. "Uh, let's just find those kids and get out of here." he said, getting out of the cabinet he was inside.

His first target was the baby, not to hard to find, and she would have not have any objections to come with him, or if she did, she was the easiest to control. It didn't take long until he found her. There was only one adult and a bunch of babies. " _Huh, child's play, no pun intended."_ he thought, as he opened the door.

The adult quickly turner towards the door. "Hello, sir, how may I…" she was cut short, because she was zapped from a bolt coming from Corror's hand. "Don't worry, miss, I can handle it myself," he said, looking towards the babies, until he found the one he was looking for.

"Come here, little one." he said, as he took the baby in his hands. He approached her towards her face, but quickly held her away.

"Holy shi- what has your family been feeding you?" he asked in disgust, the baby only laughed at him. "I swear if it is a prank from one of them…" he said to himself and went towards the hallway.

Now, he was going to meet his next target, the nerd. It would be a lot harder, because he would have to take her by force, or try to convince her he was trying to save her from great danger. He was walking through the endless paths with doors. He was on the last one, definitely the girl would have to be there.

The moment he was entering the hallway, however, he was called out by someone.

"Hey, you!" he heard a girl yell. "What do you think you're doing with my sister?!"

He turned around and noticed two small girls, probably around six years old. " _Wow, now that was lucky."_ he thought to himself as he approached the girls. "You know, I have actually been looking after you two." he slowly approached her, and both girls changed from an angry to frightened.

Suddenly, they heard a scream coming from one of the rooms. Both of them jumped from surprise, and they both ran to see what was going on. Corror was much faster than the twins, and since he was holding the baby in his hands, he kicked the door open.

Inside, most people were knocked out, sleeping, or dead. The only two things that had some sort of life were a nerdy 4 year old girl and a weird entity approaching her. It was black and shadowy, shaped like a skeleton, smoke coming out from its body as if it was made up of said smoke. It had a sinister grin made up of many tiny sharp teeth, and three gleaming orange eyes. The girl seemed to be putting on a brave front, threatening it with a beaker of some unrecognizable green chemical that fizzed at the top. However, it was still obvious from her face that she was terrified out of her mind.

"Stay back! _I'm warning you!_ " the girl shouted, having no effect whatsoever on the entity, as he approached her more and more. "Fine, if that's how you want it!" she said, as she threw the beaker at it. A mixture of green liquid and smoke covers it, letting out a sizzling hiss as soon as it makes contact. It otherwise did nothing to him, apparently. That's when the girl really got frightened. She tried to speak, but she couldn't.

"Hey!" Corror yelled, giving the baby to the pair of twins who had dumbfounded expressions from what they just witnessed. He got both the attention of the entity and the girl. Just barely quickly enough, the girl managed to get pass the entity and hide behind that mysterious man. The entity was approaching them, so he ran towards its direction, holding both what was left of what could be called hands. "What's the matter? Are you shocked?" he said, as his eyes and marks began glowing, and an electrical sparks began going through every area of the entities body, until it vaporized.

Corror calmed down, and he looked back at the four kids. Three of them were frightened, while the baby wasn't understanding anything at all. Their fear would have to be deal with later. He opened a portal, and signed the kids to go inside, while he grabbed the communicator from his pocket and turned it on.

"Guys, we might have a problem."

* * *

Azaly had just arrived in a small room with pink walls and a tiled white floor. Looking around, she realized that she must have been teleported into a bathroom. She opened the door and as she passed by, noticed that another stall was open and had two people inside of it. Said people were a teenage guy and girl making out. More like sucking their faces, but what's the difference? _"Must be students from here."_ she thought to herself. They froze upon seeing her, but she didn't say anything. Upon walking out, she looked at the door and noticed that the sign read _"Gentlemen."_

" _Aw c'mon! Really, portal?!"_ Nevertheless, she carried on towards the room she was instructed to go to. Peeking in, she found just the one she was looking for sitting at one of the desks in the front row. She looked to be very confused about the material, evident by the beads of sweat on her face and her shaking hand hovering over the paper with a pencil.

She walked in front of her and took the paper off of the desk. _"Man, I hate calculus too. No wonder she looks so confused."_

Leni looked up at her, now even more confused. "Like, who are you and why did you just take my test?! I need that!"

"What you _need_ is to come with me. You, your family, and everyone else is in danger." she responded.

"What are you talking abo-" Leni didn't have time to finish her question before Azaly yanked her by the arm and ran out of the room. The rest of the class exploded into gibberish. The teacher was about to go after them, but they were already gone. And so, they decided to instead try to get the class to quiet down and continue the lesson.

She created another portal and jumped through it, still holding Leni by her arm. They landed in yet another bathroom, but had no time to survey the area.

Just as she was about to go into the room Lucy was in, she heard her communicator ringing. Taking it out, she answered with an annoyed "What is it?"

"What do you mean, we've got a problem? What the hell did you do, Corror?!"

" _Hey, it's not me,"_ Corror replied. " _Listen, we are already late, his minions are after the family, we have to go quick. I'm with the four, taking them back."_ The male guardian informed.

"I was just about to go and get the self-proclaimed 'Duchess of Darkness' and then heading to get the middle one, can it wait?"

" _Look, just try to be quick. We won't let them get any of them."_ Corror claimed, before he turned off the call.

She went into the room and got Lucy as well. She seemed to be very confused as well but didn't make any objections.

"By the way, little kid, if anyone else but me tries to do this, you claw their damn eyes out, aight?" Hey, she might as well give some advice if she could, right?

"Where are you taking me?" Lucy asked.

"The same place that my other friends are bringing the rest of your siblings. Danger is afoot and I was tasked with getting you, the white-haired one, and this one to safety." She pointed toward Leni at the mention of the last one.

"That's Leni, and do you mean Lincoln?"

"Uhh, okay, sure. What's your name, anyway? I've never asked any of your counterparts that before."

"Lucy, and what do you mean about counterpart-."

"No time to explain! I'll tell you guys later, now we gotta make sure that Lincoln boy doesn't get corrupted." She yanked Lucy by her arm as well and dashed toward the other classroom.

"I can, like, follow you myself, if that's alright. My arm's kinda hurting." Leni suggested.

"Sure, but if you leave my sight for even a millisecond, then I'm gonna have to keep dragging you by the arm. I am _not_ having a repeat of the time I lost your opposite counterpart. She decided that taking notes on some roach on the wall was more important and I had to freeze her ass."

"Wha-" both Lucy and Leni were about to ask, but were whisked away to Lincoln's classroom.

Even though she had one free hand, she kicked it open anyway. Same stuff from before; saying there was danger, confusion arising, yadda yadda.

She moved to a lone corner and pulled out her communicator once again. "Corror, where are you? I've got the emo, the middle one, and the ditzy one-"

"Hey!"

" _I'm taking them back, any problems with you?"_ Corror asked

"So far no, except the fact that these portals kept teleporting me into a bathroom. Smells like bleach and piss in both of them, by the way."

" _You too? Man, when I put my hands on Iona, she's gonna learn what the smell of a toilet is like."_ the voice sounded angry. " _Anyways, see you in a few. Still gotta make them understand we are the good guys,"_

"I'll be trying to do that too, right now I'm sure that there's a million questions floating in their minds. See you soon."

Azaly put the communicator back in her pocket and turned towards the three Louds.

"What was that?!" Lincoln freaked out.

"That was a friend of mine. He's with the baby, the nerd, and the twins."

"He? Who's he? And what is he doing with them?" Lucy asked.

"The same thing I'm doing with you guys; bringing you away from the corruption."

Leni tugged on Azaly's sleeve and pointed towards the stairs. "Uhhh, weird lady…?"

"First of all, it's Azaly, not 'weird lady', and- OH HELL NO!"

On the stairs were several corrupted minions, just like the one that Corror and Lisa had encountered.

"What the heck are _those_ things?!" Lincoln shouted, his voice strained with fear.

"Corrupted minions. Stay back, I need to go take out the trash!"

Her hair turned an icy blue once again as she activated her powers. She charged at them and threw several blasts of ice from her hands. She was mostly on-point and froze some solid, but also missed a few times as well.

" _Hopefully the ice will melt before anyone slips on it."_ she thought, as she came face-to-face with one of them attempting to bite her neck. She responded by delivering a punch to its face and throwing a blast at it as well. It fell to the floor with a sickening _crack._ She obliterated the other frozen minions as well, leaving quite a mess.

"Sorry about that. Now, let's go." She opened a third portal and instructed them to follow suit; they did and the portal closed.

* * *

Cryst's portal opened up on a tree branch, she stepped out and looked at her surroundings. A middle school building stood next to the tree, and she got a perfect view of the second floor window, where the girl she was looking for was seated.

"Okay, I can either take her down by smashing through the window, or I can sneak in quietly." She said to herself, her hand rubbing her chin.

"Meh, let's do the fun one."

The redhead crouched down and threw herself through the window, landing right in front of Lynn.

"What the fu-" Before Lynn could utter her curse word, Cryst grabbed her by the arm and jumped out the same broken window.

"No time to explain, kid. I've got to get you to the safe station before the minions get here." Cryst informed as she opened another portal. The sky suddenly turned blood red as thick, red clouds covered the town, leaving it dark.

 _"I gotta hurry!"_ Cryst jumped through the portal which teleported her to the front entrance of Royal Woods High School. She took out her communicator as she ran inside.

"Guys, we need to hurry! The corruption is moving fast!"

" _Yeah, we noticed."_ Corror said. " _How things going with you?"_

" _Did you at least manage to get to one of them, though?"_ Azaly asked.

"Yes, I got one and I'm searching for the other two."

She looked inside each classroom, until she found the theater room. She kicked the door open, which grabbed the attention of the people inside. The woman spotted Luan in the front row. With the speed of a lighting bolt, she grabbed Luan and ran out to search for the next one.

"What the heck just happened?!" Luan freaked out.

"I have no idea either!" Lynn responded, equally frantic.

"Shut it, you two!" Cryst silenced them as she opened the gymnasium doors. In a millisecond, she spotted the eldest sibling and did the same thing with Luan, grabbed her and run. Despite the thrashing and yelling the older girl did, it only resulted in the same silent treatment.  
"

Cryst bolted down the hallway, however, when she turned the corner, she saw multiple corrupted students coming her way. "What are those things?!" Lori shrieked.

"Corruptors, now hold on!" Cryst ran her fastest towards them, her body built up fire and soon enough, she was a fireball bolting through the crowd of students. She ran all the way until she was out of the building. She set the three girls down and opened up a portal.

"Go, and don't question why." She hissed, that was enough for the Loud girls to pass through without a word. Cryst stepped in after them, the portal closing behind her.

* * *

While the rest of the team was out to collect the kids, Iona decided to go see if she could save the parents. She opens up a portal, and steps through it. She found herself standing in the bathtub of the residence's only bathroom. She looks around, and then steps out. "Perhaps I should see if I can find those parents and save them, too…" She said, as she exited the bathroom. She walked down the stairs, and of course, walked into a grisly scene. The corrupted and unconscious bodies of Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita Loud were on the floor, and slumped over. They were swarmed with various creatures too. "Damn it. I was too late. If we figure out what's happening, we can possibly reverse the corruption done."

Since she was here, at least, she might as well gather some of their personal belongings, to of course, keep in their rooms in the safe space. She walks back up the stairs, and then enters the bedroom closest to the staircase on the left. She surveyed the room. Judging by the decor, and other things in the room, this room must belong to the oldest sisters. She looks around, and gathers a few things that she'd think they'd like- a hairbrush, yes, that's good. Perhaps a small makeup kit, and then she looks at each girl's bed- she grabs one thing from each bed- a stuffed animal, a bear and a lamb, that had to have been as old as the girls. Well, that's enough for one room. Onto the next.

She exits that room, and walks directly across the way, and surveys that room. She could only assume this belong to the next set of older sisters. A music player- yes, always perfect. She grabbed yet another two stuffed animals. So, collecting personal items for 11 people is hard. She grabbed another item- a bunch of notebooks with jokes. Everything else was too big for her to be able to carry through the portal to the safe space. To the next room she went. This one was much smaller, and… much different.

The sporty one and the Duchess of Darkness must share this room. From this room, she collected one ball, a book of poetry, a stuffed vampire bat, and a stuffed puppy. That should suffice. That creepy bust would be too heavy for her to carry regardless. She exits the small room, and walks into the room next to it. She could tell that this room belonged to the twins. She had promised herself that she wouldn't be bringing any live animals… but a frog seemed to have just hopped onto her head. Well, that takes care of that. She turns to the opposite side, and then snatches up a toy playset- a princess castle and a medieval castle. She had also grabbed one stuffed unicorn, and a stuffed dragon. Thank goodness, too, her arms were starting to hurt.

She didn't think of this earlier, but… she could just send all of this stuff back to the safe space, so that the kids could grab it as they see it! "I really don't think things through sometimes…" She mumbled, as she then opens up a portal into the floor, and drops everything she had collected so far into it. "There, that's better. Even better, everything should be sorted into neat little piles for each person." She exits the twins' room, and then walks into the makeshift bedroom. She easily grabbed Bun-Bun, as well as some comic books. That was easy enough. The last room she had to visit was the youngest girls' room.

She walks in, and she surveys to see what she could find. In the crib to her left, she grabbed a lavender blanket, as well as a stuffed giraffe. Unfortunately, as helpful and wonderful as it would be to transfer the genius' entire chemistry setup, it was just too delicate for it to go safely, especially via portal. She decided to instead to take one of the text books by the side of bed, as well as gathering a stuffed kangaroo. She opened up yet another portal, and dropped the stuff in her hands down through it, leading right to the safe space. "Good. Now, everyone else should be returning back soon. The third and final portal opened up in the wall of the room, and she steps through it, returning back to the main room before the safe space.

* * *

Back at the safe space, after all of the four guardians reunited, they each celebrated for bringing all of the Louds to safety. "Great, now we just need to introduce them to the other versions." Cryst stated.

"I can't believe this" Corror said. "We actually managed to bring all of them to safety" he said with pride

"Good job team, they are safe and sound!" Azaly celebrated. "This calls for a party!"

Iona notices the children were kind of confused, afraid, and apparently disturbed. It kind of makes sense, really, after all, they were young, and they didn't tell them much.

"Hey, don't worry, we are the good guys. You might not understand now, but soon everything will make sense. The important thing is that you're all here"

She gave them a small smile, until one of them, the white haired boy, had the courage to give a step forward and speak

"Where is Luna?" The boy asked, and the cheers were all cut when they heard those three words.


	2. Chapter 2

The four guardians froze upon hearing those words. How did they manage to forget one?!

After a long, awkward silence, Azaly spoke up. "Excuse me? Could you, uh, repeat that?" she asked, desperately hoping that she had misheard.

"Where's Luna? Did you guys forget her?!" Lincoln asked, going into another panic.

"Oh no…" Cryst sighed, burying her face into the palm of her hand. "We screwed up."

"You know, I _did_ see a peculiar-looking lamp before, during our mission. Kinda looked like the musical kid they call Luna." Azaly piped up, rubbing her chin in thought.

"Azaly, what the hell, how could you not realize?!" Iona shouted, as she also buried her face into her palm.

"Well, I didn't know! It looked pretty convincing and I thought they were just a weird lot or something! And hold on, didn't _you_ go back to the house? How did you not notice then?"

"Alright, let's cut it short. We lost one, and it's not worth it going back." Cryst stated bluntly.

Upon hearing that, all of the surviving Louds stepped forward, obviously angered. "What do you mean she's not worth it?!" they all shouted. "You _have_ to go and save her!" Luan demanded. "She's just as important as the rest of us!"

"Once that portal's closed, she's done for. Unless you want to go back and get corrupted, be my guest." Cryst opened a portal. It lead back to Royal Woods, but the town was scrawling with corrupted citizens, the sky was a blood red and fog flew among the streets. When none of the kids stepped up, she knew she had proven her point and closed the portal. "That's what I thought."

"Screw that." Corror said. "If there is a chance she might still be okay, it's worth the risk." he said, opening a portal of his own, leading to the same location. "You know they don't have how to fight those things, be we do. If you're not coming, at least make sure they are safe." he ordered, as he jumped through the portal.

"Alright, fine. I'll stay here and maybe get them to be more familiar with the place. Must be scary to have all this happening to them all at once, like for their other versions." Azaly said, stepping back away from the portal.

Lucy turned her head towards her. "Again, what other versions? What counterparts?"

"Indeed, I too would like an explanation for _what in our known universe is going on!"_ Lisa added in as well.

"You'll know them when you see them." Cryst said, closing the portal as to avoid any Louds jumping in. "C'mon, follow me and the frost freak." She began walking down the hall, the kids reluctantly following behind, and Lori carried Lily. The hall itself looked futuristic, white floor tiles with steel colored walls. As they passed by, they noticed numerous rooms, each one had several benches and tables all attached to each other in the center.

"Alright, so here you'll find the dining hall. We serve the best food that you could ever ask for. And I cooked it mysel-" Azaly stopped short when she took an elbow to her side.

"Ow."

"Shut it, frost breath."

"Fine. That I cooked _with a little bit of help because they don't even trust me with eggs anymore."_

" _Your fault for almost burning the freaking kitchen."_

"Is it just me, or they act like Lana and Lola…?" Lynn whispered to her siblings, whom all nodded in agreement, except for the twins who narrowed their eyes at her.

The siblings themselves had several questions running through their heads, like any normal person would considering what they just went through. Yet, nobody found the courage to speak up. They stayed silent, looking at each other for any sort of guidance, especially at Lori, but not even she could comprehend what was happening. One moment they're just living their lives, then they're suddenly transferred to this weird base by these weird looking people who claim they are 'protecting' them from some sort of evil. And what the heck were those creatures? Why are they saying they're 'Corrupted'?. Obviously they're going to have some sort of suspicion, some curiosity too, but they weren't sure if it's what they wanted to hear.

As they exited the rooms, they came across a long hallway that contained several steel doors, but only four seemed to be labeled. The icy, young woman walked up to the one in between two doors; there were two in the left, the far most being was labeled "GB-11-R63", the other being labeled "OP-OG-11". The one in the far right was labeled "ASW-OG-11". The one they were guided in, on the other end was labeled "OG-11", right next to the GB one. She pressed a red button next to it and led the group of kids through as it opened with a hiss.

"Okay, listen, this will be the place where you'll be staying for now." The red haired guardian stated as she turned to look at them. They went inside and Azily left them. In the room were 10 beds and one crib, lined up near the walls to make room for walking around. There were also whatever personal belongings Iona had managed to transport from their house in there, such as the stuffed animals and scientific equipment. The room walls were steeled colored like the walls in the hallways. It had a window that took the entirety of the wall opposite to the door. Outside was nothing but empty space, with stars and other cosmic things. A nice view, nonetheless.

"Woaaah…" The Louds awed as they stepped into the room, despite the suspicion they had, they had to admit, this was cool. As they were admiring the room,t he door suddenly shut behind them with a loud _bang._ Rude.

The kids stayed in silent, studying the room they were in. They each went to a bed which had some belongings they had. For a long time nobody talked, which was unusual for them. They kind of just stared at each other and looked around in silent judgement. Luan looked over at the bed next to her, seeing an MP3 player on the bed. She held back her tears as she looked away. They were in the quiet for a long time, Lily wasn't even crying besides a few whimpers here and there, but Lori managed to calm her down.

That silence was broken when another loud _BANG_ was heard from the left side of the wall. Startled out of their wits, they all jumped up and ran to see what it was, hudding in the corner. Seeing as it wasn't in their own room, they figured that something must have happened in another one of the rooms.

"Okay, that was weird…" Lincoln muttered.

"I suppose it must be coming from one of the rooms beside us." Lisa asserted.

"Maybe, let's go check." Lori suggested, al though they weren't sure if they could leave the room, their curiosity got the better of them.

They decided that their best bet was to check GB-11-R63, which they were correct about.

Cautiously opening the door, they peered in to see what was going on. There they saw a huge hole in the wall on the right, with someone that… looked nearly exactly like Lynn? The only thing different that they noticed was a lack of a ponytail and the number on the shirt being a 0 rather than a 1. His teeth were clenched with his mouth twisted in a scowl and his clenched fist was pointed at the mess.

"Did you literally have to punch the wall?!" A male look-alike of Lori exclaimed.

"Shut up! You know exactly why I did it!" The boy that looked like Lynn shouted in return.

They continued to listen until they noticed that one boy with sunglasses on his head spotted them. "Hey, what's that?"

The other occupants turned their heads towards them, a look of surprise on their faces. The Louds quickly shut the door and ran back to theirs, they pressed the button but before they could get in, the door of GB-11-R63 had already opened, revealing a group of boys that looked strikingly similar to the girls. One of them especially looked nearly just like Lynn. The boys' eyes widened, the Louds imitating their expression.

"Who are you?!" Both groups pointed fingers at each other.

Uh, we're the Louds." Lori said, pointing towards her family.

"And so are we." The male look-alike of Lori pointed towards his brothers.

"Wait a second." Lincoln said, as he begin counting each one of the boys. "Our family has eleven members, even if one of us is not here, but you're only ten." he pointed out.

The boys stayed silent, the boy that looked like Lynn gritted his teeth again as he clenched his hand into a fist, lowering his head as tears began to well up in his eyes. "Why do you care?!" He snapped as he walked back inside the room, surprising the group for a bit.

"D-did I say something wrong?" Lincoln asked to his family, and they all remained silent. Nobody was sure what caused that reaction. And the male counterparts didn't appear to be answering the question. Tears were forming in the rest of the boys' eyes but they either blinked rapidly to make them go away or hide their faces.

"It's not your fault, Lincoln." Both groups turn to look at the source of the voice, Iona. "See, the loss of their sister, Linka, causes the boys a great deal of stress. It's a sore subject for them. By the way, Lori, the oldest Loud male is Loki, and Lynn, your counterpart has the same name. The other brothers present are Loni, Luke, Lane, Lars, Leif, Lexx, Levi, and Leon."

"Wait, so you're telling us that these girls are our…" Lexx paused as he searched for the word.

"Counterparts." Lisa and Levi stated at the same time.

"So _that's_ what she meant." Lucy and Lars both mused to themselves at the same time.

"Why did you come here anyways?" Lynn pointed towards the girls as he crossed his arms.

"We heard a loud noise from our own room and wanted to check it out." The female Lynn responded, crossing her arms as well.

"I told you not to punch the wall, idiot." Loki muttered towards Male Lynn, who scowled in return.

"Wait a second..." Luke stood forward. "You all seem to have a girl version of ourselves, but where's mine?"

"Oh, we may have lost her… Luna, I believe it was. She got left behind thanks to a certain dunce…" Iona grumbled.

"Hey, Iona, did you figure out what was that sound?" They heard another voice come from behind Iona, Cryst. The fiery woman noticed both groups standing in the hall. "Why are you out of your rooms?" She placed her hands on her hips as she spoke sternly.

Yet another voice sounded from behind, deeper and raspier than the first two; Azaly. She was holding a bowl of potato chips, but she nearly choked on them once she saw the two counterpart groups. "What's going on in he- _who gave you permission to leave your rooms?!"_

"Well, Boy Lynn over here decided to make a fuss, so we decided to check it out. And here we are." Lana stated.

"I apologize on behalf of my brother, he's been like this ever since we arrived." Levi said half-heartedly.

Cryst could only sigh while she facepalmed. "Well, doesn't matter anyways. Get your butts moving to the dining hall." She then looked at Azaly. "Make sure they don't sneak off to somewhere."

Azaly cracked her knuckles, not realizing that she was still holding the bowl of chips until it clattered on the ground and spilled all over. "Oh, I'll make sure alright…" she growled. Suddenly looking down, she gave an embarrassed grin and gestured them to follow her. "Uh, right this way, boys and girls. And I'll… clean it up later." She muttered to herself, " _What a waste of perfectly good chips."_

"Okay, enough with the mess, let's go to the kitchen," Cryst ordered, as all of the Louds began following her.

"Hey, what do you do for fun?" Leif asked his female counterpart.

"Ehh, the usual stuff. Y'know, digging through the trash, playing with reptiles, fixing cars and unclogging toilets. It's pretty cool." Lana responded with a shrug.

"Wow, you really _are_ another me! And here I thought I'd never find someone like you."

"Hey, ya wanna be friends?"

"I mean, we're kinda gonna be living with each other anyway, so why not?"

"So, you're my male counterpart?" Lucy asked the goth boy.

"I guess, and you're my female counterpart." Lars answered.

"And I'm the guy that saved both your asses." A loud voice came from behind them, making they jump and literally fall on the ground. Corror began laughing. The other Louds stared at him, a bit frightened and angry.

"Oh, come on, don't pretend you didn't wanted them to be spooked like this." he defended himself. The male Louds actually laughed a bit. The females, and Lincoln, however, weren't exactly in the mood for laughs.

"Where's our sister?" Lori walked up to him.

The smile on Corror's face quickly faded away. He faced downwards. "Look guys, I'm sorry, I tried, but your sister, Luna, she is…"

"Where is she?" Lincoln asked, angrily.

"She's gone. Captured. _Corrupted_." he said.

"What do you mean?" They all asked

"Well… " Corror was uncertain as to how to answer them. He faced the rest of his crew. "Should I _show_ them?"

"No, don't scare them. They've already been through enough for one day and it's not even bedtime yet. Kids, when someone gets corrupted… it means that they turn into evil creatures who hurt people. Essentially, they got a bug bite and it got really bad and nasty." Iona explained, simplifying it for the younger ones and the not-so bright.

"We'll explain all this later." Cryst interrupted, opening the dining hall.

"Yeah, I'd imagine you're all starving now and it'll be much easier to process all this information on full stomachs." Azaly added, heading into the kitchen.

The groups didn't have any other choice, and they were kinda hungry, so they followed the icy guardian into the kitchen.

"Look, I'll explain to you after dinner." Corror whispered to Lori. "For now, just do what they say." He explained, as they entered the kitchen


End file.
